The Fading Sun
by Laveh
Summary: Ryan Phillipe is a university student in his late teens. Elizabeth McKinley same age as Ryan has just moved in his town and owns a Cafe in his university. She takes a keen interest in Ryan's life. A series of events lead their path to intertwine.


**The Nightmare**

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. The dream vanished into total darkness as my body jerked upright. What was that? My heart was thumping loudly and it felt like an icy blade had pierced it seconds before. It was too real to be a dream. I felt dizzy.

"Are you okay honey?" I heard a voice nearby and a hot hand touched my cheek. Who is this intruder? A feminine scent lingered in the air. Is it a girl? In my room?

"Shana?" I choked out.

"You look sick, should I get u something? Water perhaps?" she offered sounding a bit unconcerned. Just who is she?

I felt something stir in my guts when I tried to reply. I clapped one of my hands on my mouth and the other to pinch my nose as I ran to the washroom. As soon as I reached the basin, i threw up and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, I guess u are sick." she sighed.

I turned my head to look in the direction where the voice had come from. That's when I finally saw her; standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman about 16, with chocolate brown hair, crystal grey eyes and a super-model figure. I can't recall where I have seen her before. What is happening? She noticed me observing her.

"Hmm, so are you ready now? You passed out right before we even started" she said

"Ready for?" I asked confused.

"Oh my, he doesn't remember" she whispered to herself.

"Remember what?"

"No nothing, I think you need some rest."

"No, I need some air" saying this I got up from the floor and splashed some water on my face. Gosh what a mess, a man wakes up from a weird dream into a weirder reality. What was the dream again? And it all came back, a dream I never had before. All the darkness, a dark wood and a crescent shape of the pearly moon in the night sky being my guide. I was lost, nothing to get back to, nowhere to turn, I had lost the motive for anything. I was just a wanderer with no real purpose in life.

I walked aimlessly no goal, or a particular destination, following a path unconcerned where it leads me to. Something came into my view, what is it? There I had a goal. I walked towards this thing whatever it was. As the distance decreased I realized it's a person, here? Who could be here? It was a woman. A woman? At this time? that's when I saw her. She was unearthly, jet black hair and a pair of black eyes clad in a silvery skin. Who is she? Rather what is she? Angel? Demon? Suddenly, she turned to me. And all went dark. What was next? I can't remember.

"Here" someone spoke interrupting my thoughts. "It's cold out there, u might need it."

I turned to see her. She was fully dressed now with a denim jacket and matching jeans. Is she leaving?

"Oh, I thought I would take a walk with you." she said reading my expression. "If you don't mind that is."

As a reply I accepted the jacket she was holding out for me and put it on. We returned to my bedroom. Whoa this is a total mess, what happened here? It's all littered.

"Don't worry, I will help u clean up later." she said winking.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, considering it might be rude I added "really sorry, can't remember you."

"It's Okay. I am Charlie, Shana's friend. Er... pleased to meet you?" she replied, so Charlie was it? Shana's friend. That raised more questions. Why would Shana's friend be in my room at night? God what's going on?

"We can talk when we walk" She winked again, leading the way out.

We got out and I locked the door. I turned around and took a deep breath. That felt good. Ah the lovely Mother Nature.

"Wow lucky we got jackets" Charlie said

"Yeah, thanks that was well thought." I smiled and she stared at me.

"You know u got a killer smile? You should be under surveillance 24X7." She smiled, I laughed loud. She has sense of humor, I like her and she is a good company.

"Are u nurse?" I asked sounding serious

"Nah, why would you think that?"

"Dunne, u just turned up when I was sick so you know..."

"Ah you don't remember at all?"

"Sorry" I said quickly

"No helping it, you were too drunk I guess" she said sounding a little disappointed.

"WHAT!!! I do not drink" I exclaimed

"Beg to differ, you were all drunk yesterday and err... a little horny" She said saying the last words too quickly. Her face was going red.

"Dam nit, I am so sorry, why? What happened yesterday?" I was blank

She laughed. "Oh don't you worry. Nothing bad happened. You passed out before it could." She was still red in face. "It was your birthday bash last night and I just came over to meet Shana. We were locked in her room till all your mates were out. Then I decided to leave before it was too late. And u caught me in the doorway."

"Did I say something bad?"

"You said something like 'I am yours, all yours. Take me now and make me yours' and I couldn't help it. You know I always liked you but you never noticed Me." she looked away so I couldn't see her face.

I stopped walking and so did she, her face carefully avoiding mine. Wow she just confessed, and without hesitating. I like her more and more. But there were no serious feelings. I never had them yet but I would know it if I ever did. Besides love is not something I wanted right now. I like how I am. Single and it suits me. It's so annoying to watch a couple displaying affection in public. I did have girlfriends in past but just to show off to my friends. It's fun to have them all jealous. I placed my hand under her chin; she shivered at my touch, and turned it so she could look in my eyes. As I stared into her deep grey eyes I was reminded of the girl in my dreams. She blushed deeper.

"I like you too; you are really fun to be with. But I am sorry; I would love to have u as a good friend." She looked disappointed. "Are you hoping I should be drugged again?" She laughed.

"Friends? Hmm that might just work" She held out her hand. I took it

"You will get a really good guy, you deserve better, and I admire your guts Charlie. Can I call you Cal? Charlie is kinda long." She made a face.

"Dam nit, I can't shorten yours name anyways Ryan. Cal it is" she beamed, and I smiled back. At that moment, over Charlie's shoulder I pair of red lights in the trees, it was too dark to judge. What could that be? Just as Charlie was turning around, the lights vanished in a blink. I felt that familiar chill in the heart from earlier. What was that? I swear those looked like eyes.

"Are you okay? You look like you are in a trance" she sounded concerned. I turned to her

"No I was just imagining things" was I?

"Some imagination you have." she muttered and we both laughed. I put my arm on her shoulder and pulled her.

"Let's get back it's getting late." I whispered and we started to walk back.

"We sure have a loada cleaning to do." she said

"No worries, I will hire someone for it" I replied.

"No way, cleaning is fun, especially when someone is around"

"Yes ma'am." We laughed. Suddenly the next moment I felt something sharp prod my back. What is it? And I heard Charlie gasp in surprise.

"Don't turn, don't move" a hoarse voice whispered.

"I don't have cash on me, I left my wallet at home" I said before he could ask.

"Dam nit, we caught cheap stakes" he whispered to someone, and then I heard the other man's crystal voice.

"No way, we hit a jackpot right here" he said, a moment later I heard a slap and Charlie yelped in surprise, tears filling her eyes. That did it.

"Let-her-go" I said through gritted teeth

"Can't she has an amazing body, I want to make it mine" the second man replied cheerfully. I Turned swiftly and punched the first guy in the nose, he doubled over and the next moment I felt a hot fist on the side of my cheek. I lost balance and stumbled. Next minutes were a blur; there was a tearing sound and a swift swirl of colors and the next minute the goons disappeared. What? How did that happen? No way, is this a dream. I looked for Charlie. She was a few feet away lying on the ground, her clothes partially torn. I reached out for her. She stirred and looked at me, she sat up suddenly and put her arms around my chest and sobbed. I patted her back trying to comfort her. She pulled back; her face was different, now it had... fury? She punched my arm hard, it pained very little.

"Ouch, what's up with you, I m sorry it's all my fault but it's all okay now... somehow" I stammered

"You idiot, why did you have do something that dangerous? What were you thinking?" She demanded.

"I dunno, he was- he was- touching you, and what he said got me really worked up" I felt blood rush into my face as I said that. Wish I could get that other bastard. She hugged my chest again.

"That was so scary, I thought those things happen only in movies" She sounded scared

"Welcome to real life. Though I admit this never happened to me before. Let's move before some other goons decide to attack us. Can you walk?" I asked

"I think I sprained my ankle, but I can endure a little pain"

"Women" I muttered and let her on my back. "Wow, u are not as light as I expected" I added earning a punch in the back. "Ouch, nice tax for transportation"

We laughed cracking occasional jokes on our way home, I liked her a lot. We just met and I care for her already, she is my really precious friend that Cal. With her I forgot all about what happened in the alley back there. But what really happened? Where did they go? This sure is a weird night.


End file.
